legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Akane Owari
Akane Owari (終里 赤音 Owari Akane) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Akane has the title Ultimate Gymnast (超高校級の「体操部」''chō kōkō kyū no “taisō-bu” lit''. Super High School Level Gymnast). Akane appeared in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy as a student of Class 77-B enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy with the other Remnants of Despair. Akane was succumbed to despair along with her classmates after being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair. At the end of Danganronpa 2, Akane and four other survivors managed to escape to the real world and remained in Jabberwock Island. The Illusory Akane appeared in the OVA Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World. After her comatose classmates awaken, Akane and the others followed the final battle to stop Ryota Mitarai using his hope brainwashing video. She decides to atone for her sins as one of the former members of Ultimate Despair. Relationships Nekomaru Nidai Nekomaru is close to Akane due to their desire to improve themselves physically. She is constantly encouraging Nekomaru to fight her, although he usually rejects and states that she is quick and nimble but not very strong. This relationship is of a coach and their student, but other than training to become stronger, Nekomaru and Akane are very close friends. Akane was the most shocked to discover that he was a cyborg and was really depressed about his death. Despite Gundham being executed, she was still depressed, leading Kazuichi to use some of Nekomaru's remains to create a mini-Nekomaru to cheer her up. Progressing throughout the game after Nekomaru's death, sometimes Akane's mini Nekomaru makes outbursts after she has said something. During their time at Hope's Peak Academy, Akane and Nekomaru would often fight, Nekomaru considering it training, but Akane considering it as battle. The two were rather close despite their constant fighting. Teruteru Hanamura Akane admires Teruteru's cooking skills and seen eating a lot of his cooking creations. Akane also treats him as a friend and doesn't mind about his perverted personality. In Danganronpa: Hope Arc, Teruteru and Akane teamed up and defeat one of the Future Foundation soldiers. When everyone got in a ship, it was shown that Akane and Teruteru hung out and ate Teruteru's cooking along with Nekomaru. Hajime Hinata Hajime and Akane do not interact much in the main story, though they have a fairly decent relationship and he does worry about her when she is stricken with the Despair Disease. They eventually become close during her Free Time Events; Hajime is rather horrified to hear of the poverty and implied sexual abuse Akane went through growing up, especially her nonchalance towards it. Though she has difficulty remembering his name, she worries about Hajime not eating enough, in a similar way to how she worried about her younger siblings. He's annoyed by her forgetfulness and mentions thinking that she's a bit crazy, but he does envy her cheery attitude. During her final Free Time Events, she recalls his name correctly and accepts his advice about accepting and overcoming weakness rather than denying it. Ryuko Matoi Akane loves to compete with her a lot. Mainly combat. But Ryuko wins thanks to her hybrid side. Raphael "Raph" Hamato She likes to tease Raph and always annoy him so he can fight her. Casey Jones She also teases Casey's flirtatious side by doing the flirting herself. During one mission, Akane states that Casey can touch her breasts for $10 for each breast. Rias Gremory Akane and Rias work together as a team and get along well. They both tend to tease each other sexually to make the boys have nosebleeds. Uzu Sanageyama Akane respects Sanageyama since he's in charge of the Athletic Clubs in Honnouji Academy. She and Ryuko will work together to kick his butt. Akane_08_00.png Class 77-B acting.png Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (3).png Tumblr inline mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the party.png Class 77 on Monokuma train.jpg Danganronpa 2 - Girls-Only Gathering Event.png Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png Event_128_(1).png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Humans Category:Reformed Villains Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Athletes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Brunettes Category:Sibling Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters